Amorentia
by DylanJames666
Summary: I moved my focus for one story to Ron/Hermione. I wanted to explore other ships. In this, Ron realizes he likes Hermione, and goes for it. Review please : . I'm not currently planning on continuing, unless my readers want it so Review!


"Alright class, let's settle down just a little bit." Professor Slughorn said to the wild potions class. He had expected it to be like this though. It was, after all, the last class before the school's winter break. "Free period everyone, just keep the voices low."

The class somehow managed to hear this over their racket. In response, the Gryffindors and Slytherins cheered. Only Hermione was quiet and doing work. Harry and Ron, on the other hand, had already taken out a chess bored, and were well into their second game.

"Hermione, enjoy life for once, play a game." Ron said. "Check mate." he added to Harry, whose King was indeed royally screwed.

Hermione stirred her potion, and without looking up said, "I just have to turn this in to Slughorn for my extra credit." The she got up and started walking towards the teacher's desk, she stopped and turned around. "Then I'll come enjoy life, Ronald." She added sarcastically.

Hermione showed Slughorn her potion, which gained her thirty points for Gryffindor House. Then she walked back with it to her table.

"Nice on, Hermione." Ron said when she sat down next to him.

"I figured he'd also give me house points, I also figured that you too would lose them this week for being total idiots." She said, turning the chess board so that she was playing against Ron.

"Hey, you have to play the winner." Harry said.

"Please, we both know you're never going to win, and if Ron moves his queen to E five, your done, so I am playing the winner." Hermione laughed, so did Harry.

Hermione was good at chess, but Ron was better. He won, but barely. Hermione was mad when she lost, so she threw the board onto the ground, also breaking a few of the pieces.

"Thanks, Hermione!" Ron said, it was a brand new chess set.

Hermione took out her wand and muttered, "reparo" at the broken board and pieces. She smiled apologetically at Ron, who forgave her in turn.

"What kind of potion is this, it smells like broomsticks?" Harry said, sniffing the potion Hermione had made.

"Its Amorentia." Hermione said. "It actually smells like books and-" she stopped when she realized she was about to say Ron. "it's a love potion, hard to make, good extra credit."

Ron wasn't even paying attention to them. All he could smell was Hermione's hair. "Hermione, how much shampoo did you use this morning?" he asked.

"My normal amount, why is my hair not clean or something?" she ran her hand through her hair to check for grease.

"No, it's just, that's all I can smell is your hair."

Harry coughed, and then chuckled. "Ron, I think it's the love potion…"

"What love potion?" Ron asked.

"The one Hermione made. It smells like your favorite scent." Harry laughed a little more. Hermione's face turned deep red, as did Ron's.

"Er, right." Ron said, he chanced a look at Hermione, who was smiling at him.

"This is awkward." Harry said. Then the bell rang. The class filed out of the room. Ron, Harry, and Hermione went upstairs to the Gryffindor common room. There were people everywhere. The couches were taken up, the chairs, the tables. All by second and third years, who were quite annoying.

Ron walked over to one of the couches, and told the group of three second year boys to move. They obeyed, and left. "Problem solved." Ron said as he sat down.

"You are such a jerk Ronald Weasley." Hermione said. Nevertheless, she sat down next to him. Harry sat down too.

"What do you guys want to do tonight, I was thinking we sneak out to Hogsmeade and head to the three broomsticks for some butter beer." Harry said.

"Sounds like fun." Ron agreed.

"As long as we don't get caught, I don't want to lose those house points on the first day of break."

"Hermione, when do we ever get caught?" Harry asked.

"Last time I checked, Filch caught you wandering the halls three times this week after hours." She replied.

"Details, details." was Harry's response.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That night the three friends went through with their plans. The invisibility cloak was by now to small to cover all three, so they just walked down to the one eyed with statue visible.

They lit their wands when they got into the passage. Honeydukes was pretty empty so it was easy to sneak in and out.

The Three Broomsticks on the other hand was a mad house. Students that hadn't left with their families were in there. Then there was the usual Wizarding crowd, most of which were drunk of their flipping minds.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione took a seat one of the empty tables in the back corner. Ron went up and bought the first round of butter beer.

The friends talked about whatever random stuff came to mind.

"George gave me a sample of their new merchandise. I'll show you when we get back." said Ron.

"I need more books to read." said Hermione.

"Hermione you read to much." sighed Ron.

"At least I read, unlike some manifestation of the human race that is sitting at this table."

"Harry why do you have to be a manifestation?" said Ron. It made even Hermione laugh. They hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

They got back to the school at about 1 am. Harry went straight up to bed, as did Ron. Hermione stayed in the common room to read, because the other girls were getting annoyed with the light from Hermione's wand every night.

When the boys got upstairs, the stripped down to their boxers and went to bed. At least Harry did. Ron couldn't really sleep.

His mind was running in circles. _How much shampoo did you use Hermione? What potion? Oh. Hermione never did say what her other scent was for that potion, and she turned red and wouldn't look at me afterwards. But I'm probably just over thinking it. She doesn't like me, and I don't like her. Well, maybe I like her a little bit._

"Harry?" Ron whispered.

"What…?" Harry mumbled into his pillow.

"Are you asleep?" Ron asked.

"Not any more…what do you want?"

"I think I like Hermione." Ron had to say it out loud.

Harry leaned up and looked to the bed next to his. "What?"

"I said I think I like Hermione."

"Since when?"

"Since always, but I'm just realizing now."

"So go tell her."

"I can't just go tell her, she probably thinks-"

"She likes you, too." Harry said. He always knew this. Hermione had told him earlier in the year she liked Ron almost too much.

"Really?" Ron asked, very surprised.

"Yes, now go talk to her." Harry encouraged.

Ron nodded his head, and walked out of the room, without adding any clothing on. It wasn't until he got down to the common room and Hermione pointed it out, that he noticed.

"Hermione?" he whispered into the barely lit up common room.

"Ron why aren't you wearing clothes?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book.

Ron looked down, and felt his face turn red. "I forgot to put some on."

"I can see that, what do you need?"

"I just wanted to tell you something." He said, he walked a little closer.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too?" Hermione replied.

"No, I really love you. I always have." Ron was standing very close to Hermione now.

"Me too." Hermione said. Then Ron moved even closer, pressing his body against hers. He pressed his lips to her mouth, and they started kissing.

For being, well Hermione, Ron considered a very good kisser, especially when she added her hand into his hair. Ron felt something in his pants start to harden, and prayed he could stop it.

Luckily he was, for the most part. Hermione knew what she was doing. By this time, they had their hands all over each other.

Ron had his hand behind Hermione, and up her shirt. He was working away at her bra, which came off quite easily. He started taking off her shirt when Harry walked down.

"Ron, I told you to talk to her, not bang her."

Hermione gasped when she heard Harry's voice. She was so embarrassed.

"Well I did talk to her, and then we stopped and-"

"And started this. Well, I think I might just go back upstairs to bed. I was just making sure you didn't faint is all, Ron." Harry smiled. "Hermione, your bra is on the floor." Then he turned around and walked upstairs and went to bed.

Ron said, "Where were we?"

And Hermione replied, "I think you were taking off my shirt?"

Ron kissed her, and then removed her shirt. Then he picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to the couch and started kissing her. He also had one hand on one of her breasts, squeezing now and again.

Hermione also let out a moan each time Ron did so. Hermione was now kissing Ron's neck, then he shoulder bone, making sure to leave a hickey.

They switched positions at this point, instead of Ron being on top, Hermione was now straddling him. She let one of her hands slip down his boxers and take hold of Ron's dick, which Ron had lost control of by this point.

She slid his boxers off, and slid herself further down the couch so that her mouth was inches away from Ron's shaft. She looked him in the eye, and after seeing no signs of objection, began sucking. Ron put his hand on Hermione's head, and rubbed it through her hair.

Hermione sucked until she let Ron come. Then she cleaned it up with her wand, and summoned her bra, which Ron helped put back on. Then, Hermione rested her head against Ron's warm, bare chest.

"I've always wanted to do that." Hermione whispered.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Me too."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ron?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Do you, want to go 'steady' with me?" Hermione asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" Ron replied.

"No."

"I'll answer your question anyway though." He kissed her head, and then muttered, "Yes."

Hermione leaned up and kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Then they fell asleep.


End file.
